Manufacturing facilities can include a plurality of parts that are distributed to one or more locations along an assembly line. These parts can include a single type of part or a plurality of different types of parts and may be required for use at a single location in the manufacturing facility, or a plurality of locations. However, the transportation of these parts between the supply locations and the demand locations can require specific logistical parameters to avoid interference with equipment, moving assembly lines or other traffic traveling throughout the manufacturing facility. While accommodating transportation of the parts may be accomplished using various types of transportation routes, transportation vehicles, and traffic protocols, the selection of such parameters may be highly variable, time intensive and can often be the result of trial and error.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods for selecting transportation parameters for transporting parts between a point of part supply and a point of part demand in a manufacturing facility.